


Wandering Eyes

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Set in Storybrooke, Canon Divergent [36]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Robin teases Regina about her wandering eye, and her casual crush on David... and others.





	

Robin watched Regina from across the crowded room—watching the way she sipped her wine, swaying gently to music that seemed to be in her head as her lip caught between her teeth and her eyebrow arched. A smirk formed over his lips as he followed her gaze—following it to Charming who was bending down to tussle the hair of Belle’s young son. He laughed quietly to himself and he shook his head, reaching for the mug of beer the bartender had slid across the counter to him.

This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened—in fact, he’d come to expect it whenever she’d had too much to drink. It didn’t bother him—it was all perfectly innocent—and it had become something of a game he played, making little bets with himself over how many glasses of wine it would take and who would be target of her wandering eyes. He chuckled softly as he looked back over his shoulder and watched her stare—she was clearly enjoying her view.

Grabbing the glass of merlot he’d ordered for her, he said his thanks to the bartender—and it’d been then that he decided to make this little game a bit more interesting. He took a long sip from the frothy top of his beer, clearing his throat as he approached her and stifling his urge to laugh out when her shoulders straightened, and she tuned to look at him.

Plucking her empty glass from her hand, he leaned in, reaching back around her to set the glass on one of the tables. “I saw that,” he whispered as he pulled back, brushing a feathery kiss along her jaw. Her brow creased in confusion as he pulled away, but nonetheless, she accepted the new glass of wine and took a little sip. “You are not nearly as sly as you’d like to think.”

“I… have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said to him, looking quickly to his beer and then back to him. “You must be drunk.”

“Hmm, awfully defensive, aren’t we?” He asked as a low but rumbling laugh rose into his voice. “And I am drunk,” he confirmed with a quick nod. “But so are you, and _you_ were checking _him_ out.”

 “You’re _delusional_ ,” she gasped, her eyes widening indignantly, “Drunk and delusional.”

“Am I?” He challenged, his eyebrows arching as he shook his head and an amused grin twisted onto his lips. “Are you really going to deny that you were just _admiring_ Prince Charming’s ass?” 

Regina’s cheeks flushed and her dark eyes grew even wider. “That’s…”

“Completely true.”

“Ridiculous,” she scoffed a bit too loudly to be convincing. “I was…”

“So you admit it…”

 “ _No_ … I… was…” she began, her cheeks flushing a deeper red and she searched for an excuse. “I admit nothing.”

“You are such a terrible liar,” he says as free hand finds her hip, kneading at the fabric of her skirt, “An adorably flustered and terrible liar.”

Swallowing hard, her eyes cast upward. “I don’t have _a thing_ for that… shepherd.”

“I didn’t say you had a thing for him,” Robin countered. “I just… said you were checking out his ass.” He watched as she hesitated—sucking in a short breath as she debated what to say in return. His fingers pressed harder at her hip and a smile stretched across her lips. “No… no, it’s not him you have a thing for. Well, not just him…”

“Are there others?” She asked, laughing as she eyed him. “Others I am unaware of having caught my eye?”

“Oh, don’t be so coy,” he murmured. “The way you look at him is _nothing_ like the way you look at Maleficent…” Her lips open to protest and another grin tugged onto his lips, “Or one of tonight’s beautiful brides-to-be.”

“Okay, I’ll own up to the others—to David and Mal—but I have never given Ruby a second glance.”

“I meant _Belle_ ,” Robin countered as his eyebrow arched and Regina’s cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red as she stammered in an unsuccessful attempt to find her voice. “You’re adorable, you know that?” He asked, drawing her in by the waist as he leaned in to kiss her.


End file.
